Snow Quatre and the four Pilot/dwarfs
by Aiji Makurayami
Summary: Quatre as snow white....


SNOW QUATRE AND THE FOUR PILOTS  
  
*lights softly illuminate the auditorium*  
  
Narrator: once upon a time ... in the land of fancy there was a prince....  
  
Quatre; *appears on stage*  
  
Narrator: who's skin was as white as snow.... who's hair was as black....*looks at quatre* er..um...as blonde as the sun's rays...and who was the fairest prince in the land....well...his mother was not as nice...she was an evil queen....and was very envious of Quatre...  
  
Relena: *appears on stage and glares at Quatre*  
  
Narrator: well one day.....the queen's jelousy has become so overwellming that she highers an archerer...  
  
Heero: *appears on stage holding gun*  
Narrator: Er...um...Professional Assasin...to get rid of the fair prince.   
  
Queen: ::looking into mirror:: MIRROR MIRROR FROM THE MALL! WHO'S THE FAIREST ONE OF ALL?! Say   
Quatre and I'll shatter you...  
  
Mirror: ::shatters anyways because Relena's looking at it::  
  
Queen: ::blinks::  
  
Queen: You are to take him into the woods....there you will pick flowers...and while he is preoccupied...you kill him.....  
  
Heero: yes my Queen.  
  
Queen: :;takes out a black and pink box:: and as proof....I want you to put his heart in here.....  
  
Heero: 0_0 mission.....excepted  
  
Queen: Good.......*evil laugh*  
  
  
----  
  
Quatre: la -la -la ::picking flowers in his little world of innocense.::  
  
Heero: ::watches him and slowly takes out a gun::  
  
Quatre: ::turns and looks at Heero:: *gasp of suprise*  
  
Heero: *cold glare*  
  
Quatre: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Heero: do you actually think I would take orders from that !@#$%  
  
Quatre: ::blinks::  
  
Heero: come with me... to the house of the dwarfs..there you'll be safe until we can figure a way out of this....  
  
Quatre: okay...  
  
::Heero and Quatre walk off together into the woods.::  
  
Heero: ::opens the door to a small cottage;:  
  
Heero: let me introduce you to my friends  
  
Duo: I'm hyper dwarf  
  
Wufei: I'm grumpy dwarf  
  
Trowa: I'm quiet dwarf  
  
Heero: and I'm the very disgrunteled other dwarf  
  
Quatre: ::blinks in amazement::   
  
Duo: so how long is he staying with us? ::to heero:;  
  
Heero: until I can figure a way out of this....  
  
Quatre: well... I'll cook dinner for you guys....you can go wash up...  
  
Guys: okay...  
  
::all GW boys except for quatre file out of the room::  
  
----  
  
Queen: ::opens the box heero mailed to her:: Good...he gave me .....the heart  
  
New ( and blind)) Mirror: oh boy are you blind...can't you see? oh..the heart in your hand is made of gundanium alloy!  
  
Queen: GUNDANIUM ALLOY!?  
  
New Mirror: YES  
  
Queen: ::gets angry and throws the heart into the fire::  
  
Queen: fine! I'll just have to do away with her myself ::takes out the magic orb used in Wizard of Oz from hammer space: I see she's with the dwarfs....  
  
Mirror: so?  
  
Queen: I will disguise myself as his REAL mother and give him this apple. ::is holding a pear::  
  
Mirror: oh boy! THAT'S A PEAR YOU DOLT!  
  
Queen: ::looks:: oh...well...this pear  
  
Mirror: ::sweat drop::  
  
---  
  
  
Duo: we're going off to work now...  
  
Heero: don't open the door for any strangers.....  
  
Wufei: and don't let that wicked queen in...  
  
Quatre: I won't ^_^  
  
All: by prince Quatre  
  
Quatre: bye!  
  
---  
  
Quatre: :;washing dishes;:  
  
Queen: ::in disguise:: Hi Quatre  
  
Quatre; Lady Helen?  
  
Queen: Yes... Your mother....here....::hands him a pear::  
  
Quatre: ::looks at the pear hungrily::  
  
Queen:: The dwarfs might not be feeding you well...so I gave you this....  
  
Heero: ::knowing quatre would never listen to what he said about no talking to strangers peeks out from a nearby closet::  
  
Quatre: ::is about to eat it::  
  
Heero: ;:aims...::  
  
:;And he shoots it out of quatre's hand::  
  
Queen: ::disguise falls off:: ACK!!!!! I GOT HIT! ;:dies::  
  
Quatre: ::accidently gets dish water on Relena...::  
  
Relena; ;:melts;:  
  
Quatre; 0_0  
  
Narrator: and that is how the queen really died....  
  
Trowa; ::joins the narrator on stage: alas....nothing more....can be said....ding dong....the.....***** is dead....  
  
THE END 


End file.
